A Syndicate's Story
by Frances Lyon
Summary: A female Syndicate of Leblanc's falls for one of her boss's ex-enemies. Will Rikku return the outspoken femGoon's affections? Adult situations, I strongly caution. Please R&R.
1. First Sight

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first lesbian fic, so be patient please. The first chapter is very short and is mainly an introduction to what's happening. This fic was inspired by the scene from FFX-2 in which Rikku, Paine, and Yuna are all playing around in a hot spring on Mt. Gagazet. You may not have seen it, as it is unimportant and hard to acquire, but in it Rikku continually sneaks a peek at her fellow females. This obviously doesn't mean she's a lesbian, but it certainly inspired this story. Feel free to speak your mind in your reviews.

A Syndicate's Story

Behind a thin pink gauze veil bearing the emblem of Leblanc, a freckled nose wrinkled and twitched furiously. The owner of this particularly treacherous nose was trying laboriously to keep herself from bursting into a sneeze, but to little avail. She couldn't help it: Leblanc's heady perfume always did this to her.

Her back rigid, Fauna held her fan up face-level as a sign of respect for Leblanc, who passed by into the banquet room. Fauna stood in a long line of other anonymous henchmen and henchwomen who saluted at Leblanc and her guests. It was here and now that Fauna first saw Rikku.

Rikku, with her slender frame and deeply sun-kissed skin. Rikku, with her hair piled atop her head in a disorderly mess of braids that gave her a curious and playful look. Her sloping hips with her two thong straps protruding from her barely there khaki skirt, accenting her perky features. But it was her eyes that caught Fauna off guard. They were clear, innocent and brimming with a happiness that Fauna had never known. She was captivated.

Rikku passed nonchalantly by the line of Syndicates with Yuna and Paine. In her peripheral vision she caught a faint glimpse of one of the women leaning out of line to watch the party pass. As Rikku turned the supposed observing Syndicate quickly shot back into line and blended with the rest.

Fauna blushed furiously for having allowed herself to get carried away. But her disoriented anxiety was quickly melted away as Rikku turned around, revealing once more her eyes so filled with life.

Fauna fell for the blonde Al Bhed right then and there. She completely forgot her composure for a moment and let out a barely audible "Ah-choo," which drew much confused attention from her fellow Syndicate.


	2. Conflicting Emotions

**Author's Note:** Second installment, and it's just as little as the first. I'm afraid I'm still testing the waters when it comes to this story, and until I can get on firm ground with it I'll keep making these small chapters. Please enjoy and review!

* * *

"What we have here, loves," Leblanc drolled in her thick, sultry voice "is a standoff. You want the data I possess, and as it is of no use to me I'd be happy to give it to you. However, it's not that simple, I'm afraid." She steepled her fingers menacingly, sitting in an overly decadent armchair covered lavishly in purple silk. Leblanc was scantily clad in a fascia robe with feather trimming on the edges and cuffs. The result was not one of majestic beauty, but rather more of an extremely fluffy turkey. Rikku hid a snigger behind her hand as she thought of this, only to receive an icy glare form Leblanc. "As I was saying: it's not that simple. I mean, perhaps we could barter but I don't think you have anything I want." 

"Then just give us the data," Paine intruded sharply.

"Please, Leblanc. It could help us find our very good friend a sphere of his parents. They were killed by Sin, and now Wakka feels as though he's ready to see them. He wants his son to know what his grandparents looked like..." Yuna's voice trailed off as she pleaded hopelessly with Leblanc.

"Oh all right. We'll have a competition: you against my best Syndicate. Any better? It's all you're going to get out of me," Leblanc drew her ultimatum.

"Great!" Rikku piped up excitedly, "We're gonna spar off. It's been a while since I've had a decent opponent. Bring 'em on, Leblanc!"

Fauna, who had plastered herself against the wall just outside of the slightly ajar banquet room door, leapt for joy inside. She silently prayed Leblanc would choose her. Perhaps this would be her chance to get close to Rikku, and maybe even introduce herself. Fauna felt light-headed at the thought of it, and lost her concentration.

Rikku, Yuna, Leblanc and Paine's attention were all grabbed by a sudden thump on the other side of the banquet door. A look of confusion pinballed from face to face as they heard a woman's voice cursing, and then footsteps fading into the distance.

* * *

Fauna had indeed been chosen to spar off against the Gullwings, along with an expansive line of other Syndicate. The rules were as follows: only three Gullwings and three Syndicate can be in the ring at once. The chances of Fauna being able to get into the ring were slim at best. 

And a new problem had arisen: what would she do if she did? She couldn't fail Lady Leblanc, however, she also wouldn't feel right hurting Rikku. The thought of it made her stomach turn. She had been far too anxious to get picked for the squad, and now she had landed herself in metaphorically hot water.

Metaphorically and literally, for as she mulled her current situation over, Fauna sat in one of the hot pools of water in the depths of Leblanc's château. She flicked the water and watched the droplets create ripples in the placid surface. What was this new feeling that had spread throughout her the moment she saw Rikku? Was it normal?

Fauna eased her shouldersinto the water until they were completely submerged and allowed her muscles to relax, melting into the steam.


	3. Traitor to Instinct

**Author's Note:** Not much to say. Please review and feel free to give suggestions!

* * *

Rikku took in the vast arena that was spread out before her. The Gullwings stood at the top of Mt. Gagazet, with Leblanc and a group of her Syndicate on the opposite side. "Gullwings, I'd like you to meet my elite Syndicate. These are the best of the bunch." She gestured towards the 15 men and women in uniform behind her. Ormi and Logos stood off to the side, watching their troops.

"Enough talk, more fight," Paine demanded impatiently. Her hand moved instinctively to the hilt of her sword.

"So testy, aren't you, love?" With a flick of her wrist a fan snapped open, and Leblanc posed momentarily with it hiding all of her face save her eyes, which gazed up sensually. She sauntered out to the middle of the platform and held said fan aloft. "Barrel, Corin, Jetta. You're up. Make me proud." She blew a kiss in her Syndicate's direction and brought the fan down like a flag, signaling the beginning of the fight. Two men and one woman ran out to meet the Gullwings, who charged towards the center of the arena.

Like a wave crashing against the shore the two groups collided and began throwing a series of punches and stabs. Rikku spun in the air and sliced her two hand-daggers at the nearest Syndicate, sending him to his knees before he had the chance to grab his sword. Paine swung her leg into the air, smacking the female Syndicate in the face and slicing the woman's side with her sword. The woman could only cast one spell before she was beaten. The third went down just as quickly and cleanly as the first two, and in a moment the fight had ebbed.

Fauna was entranced by the spry movements Rikku made; it was almost as if she was dancing.

Leblanc growled, clenching her fists. "Ajint, Pearl, Mork!" She snapped, furious at how quickly she had been defeated. "Get out there now! I want some fried Gullwings, pronto!" Three more Syndicate dispatched onto the field, and all three fell in turn. This time, however, they lasted longer. Leblanc fired off more names and two more groups were sent out before Yuna was almost done for. The other two Gullwings, however, were still standing strong.

"Miles, Bastion, Fauna!" Fauna broke away from her enamored, light-headed state and snapped back to reality. It was her turn to go against the Gulls. "Finish them off," Leblanc yelled. But even Leblanc's loud voice was only a distant echo in Fauna's mind, which was paralyzed with fear. A cold sweat broke out under her tight suit. She glanced at the last two Syndicate, her teammates: Miles and Bastion, the three nodded to one another and headed out to the fight.

Relying on her training, Fauna set into action and threw a Firaga spell at Paine. Paine ignored this and went immediately for Miles, and Yuna for Bastion. Which left only one for Fauna to fight…

Despite her loyalty to Leblanc, she tried desperately to avoid Rikku, who seemed intent upon attacking her. The two tumbled into cartwheels and twirls as Rikku swung at the dodging Fauna. A dagger came inches from Fauna's face as the two tumbled through the air. The blade snagged on her mask, stripping her of her head-gear.

Rikku watched as long, thick red curls spilled like water from the mask. A fair-skinned woman fell to her unsteady feet; Rikku noticed her abundance of freckles. Pine green eyes probed for pity deep into Rikku's mind; they were dewy and empathetic. Rikku had never bothered to picture what a Syndicate might look like without a mask, and she certainly never expected them to be… well… beautiful.

The girl stood still as stone as though she somehow lost her strength now that she had been unmasked, face naked and exposed. For a moment, Rikku stayed still as well. The world seemed to dim around her and a silence swept over the arena.

Paine shouted Rikku's name, brining her back to the fight at hand. She gathered her thoughts and sank to a crouched position, extending one leg and swinging it under the Syndicate to trip her. The woman came tumbling down, unresisting, and Rikku threw a punch, breaking the woman's nose. The Syndicate slumped to the ground.

Everything went black for Fauna. She felt a hot, numb sensation spread over her nose as blood trickled from it. The last thing she saw was Rikku, her eyes filled with an almost apologetic expression.


End file.
